Subaru's Fanfiction Library
by Taloon
Summary: A series of really short one shots. Humor and romance and all that good stuff. Will do more as inspiration strikes. WARNING: I like Subaru
1. hackSEX

Name: .hack//SEX  
Blurb: Subaru and Tsukasa do the nasty. Or try to anyway.  
  


* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsukasa asked, obviously nervous.

Subaru nodded, looking just as nervous as Tsukasa. "We don't get to really see each other much, so I thought it might be nice to do... something here. I've always wondered how it would work." They hadn't done anything sexual in the real world; their relationship was still building up for that. Still, the fantasies were nice.

"My character is a guy though, that won't be a problem?"

"It doesn't matter, you're still An." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, which seemed to assuage his fears. 

"O.. ok. Let me figure out how to start this...."

_An looked through the list of social animations. The list was quite extensive, covering every imaginable emote. Well, nothing dealing with sex specifically, but some might work for that purpose. She found one that looked promising... /finger_

To Subaru's suprise, Tsukasa suddenly flipped her off. 

"Ahh, sorry. That's not gonna work." he apologized. Subaru just laughed.

_"Lets see... /groin?"_

This time he grabbed his crotch and squeezed. Subaru just laughed again, at both the pose, and how flustered Tsukasa looked.

_"... I'll die from embarrassment if this keeps up. /hipthrust looks promising."_

Indeed, it was promising. Tsukasa now thrust his hips forward as if he was dancing. "Hey... this could work."

"Yes... so what should I do?" asked Subaru. 

Tsukasa wasn't sure. There really weren't any sexual positions one could do. He walked up to her, their bodies pressing together. "Just stand there I guess."

Subaru did just that, as Tsukasa started the thrusting again. They both moaned. This looked quite silly, if only they could see themselves. Luckily, they were in a private room in an inn. 

"Ooh... this is stupid isn't it?" interrupted Tsukasa after about a minute.

"Mmm... yes... maybe doing it over text chat would work better." Subaru replied.

"Yea... let's try that."

  



	2. Hatred

Name: Hatred  
Blurb: You know who you are.  
  


* * *

"Silver Knight, have you ever visited the fan fiction board on the BBS?" Subaru asked her colleague while they were on their boat in Mac Anu. 

Silver Knight shook his head. "No, Subaru-sama. Not something I am interested in. Why do you ask." 

"It's probably for the best that you don't." Subaru explained. "While there are some talented writers on there, the vast majority of what's posted is troubling." 

"How so?" 

"I know that many players hate us for what we do, but I never imagined it went this far. People that have never met me make me look like a bitch. Detailed depictions of me being defeated by monsters and killed. I don't deserve this." she said, looking quite sad. 

Silver Knight looked rather angry over this, but kept his cool, vowing to take a look into this matter, despite not having any authority outside the game. "You shouldn't let it bother you Subaru-sama, there are many that admire and respect you." 

Subaru pondered this for a moment and sighed. "I just can't help but feel hurt. But you're right..." She wouldn't let those people get her down. She thought of all her friends, both old, and new, and how happy she was when she was around them. Especially Tsukasa. 

Maybe he would like to write a nice story about her and post it. 

  



	3. Internet Romance

Name: Internet Romance  
Blurb: As we all know, there is only one female on the entire Internet.  
  
Oh, thanks to Voidstar for inspiration for this one.  
  


* * *

Ahh, spring is in the air! Flowers blooming, Grunties grunting, PKs PKing, and people falling in love. Wavemasters were no exception to this. White Day was coming up, and merchants were selling a variety of seasonal items for men to give to their loved ones. Tsukasa had picked up a bouquet of flowers for Subaru. 

A month before, they had gone out to a movie together, and Tsukasa had received a real box of chocolates. Since these holidays weren't designed for lesbians, they had just used their in game genders to determine who gave who gifts on these days. They would spend more time together soon, but he thought it would be nice to do something for her in game as well.

Tsukasa had finally made it to the meeting place, Subaru was already there waiting for him. A short distance away, two new players were watching and listening in on their lovey-dovey conversation.

"Ha, those geeks. I bet the chick is a guy. Hey, are you planning on hitting on guys for free stuff?" the male Wavemaster asked his companion.

"Not likely," said the female Heavy Blade, who just happened to have a male player behind the terminal.

"Where did you get that kick ass sword then?" he joked.

"Shut up! I... found it lying on the ground."

"Likely story..."

They watched the two for a few minutes. The exchange was brief, Tsukasa had homework to do, but he promised to log on tomorrow.

"Well isn't that sweet. Say, why don't you go hit on her?" the Wavemaster said.

"What?"

"Horny net geeks always want to see some lesbian action don't they?" he said with a grin.

The Heavy Blade sighed, "Fine... you owe me for this one." 

She walked over to Subaru and sat next to her, flashing her a smile.

Subaru greeted her, a bit startled. "Ahh, hello..." 

The Heavy Blade kissed her cheek. "My, you're a cute one aren't you?" 

Subaru gasped, and moved over on the bench, looking at the other woman with a confused look.

"I know, they all say they don't swing that way. But I could change your mind."

Subaru just looked at her, not sure what to make of this situation. "I… do 'swing that way'. That was my girlfriend that just left."

"Ehh? A girl playing a guy? What is this world coming to?"


End file.
